Fallen Star
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: An awkward brain baby where Izuku is Aquarius and Scorpio's missing child. Completely adoptable.
1. Chapter 1

Aquarius roared her rage and frustration.

It wasn't uncommon for the sea bearer to have her fits of rage. Be it talking about being summoned away from her boyfriend, or someone getting in the zodiac's face.

Most avoided her when she was in one of these moods, just rolling their eyes.

Not today.

Many of the Zodiacs stood by, standing vigil by her side. Scorpio held her tightly as she wailed and cried out. Leo the King of the Zodiac, roared and searched the spirit world and any worlds close enough.

The stars shook and the constellations trembled. Even the King did not intervene, knowing of the chaos.

He had contacted Lucy and the members of the Fairy Tail guild and asked for their help. They were more than happy to help with this cause, seeking justice for the Zodiacs.

He would find the one dared attack the Zodiacs, the Celestial being's in their own world.

The one who stole what was theirs. They would find the bastard and the wrath of the zodiacs would be known throughout the entirety of the realms.

He swore on the stars they would find the baby Aquarius, and return him back to the stars to take his place among the zodiac.

* * *

Izuku grew up knowing the world wasn't fair.

He never felt quite normal among his peers. He gravitated towards the tempered Kacchan when he was little. He admired heroes and people with great strength. He wanted to soar through the sky and save people, not just be popular.

He _knew_ he was different when he was four and he was told he was quirkless.

His whole world was flipped on its side with that admittance.

He was told he couldn't be a hero. His mother's tears on his shirt, his father leaving.

He wanted to scream to the sky and the stars above. His tears felt like wild rivers in his bedroom.

Kacchan turned on him...

He had never felt more alone than he had when he was called a Quirkless Deku by his best friend.

Something stirred deep within him, making him a little queasy, a deep stirring of something violent. It passed soon enough and he threw on a smile.

It continued for years, feeling distant from everyone, with the chasm growing larger by the day. And with the chasm, the inner swirling grew deeper and stronger.

And then, he met AllMight. The first told him he could be a hero.

The swirling became less painful, and hope filled his body.

For once, it felt like all his stars were in align.

 **... Hi. So, Izuko, the sweet little cinnamon roll... I made him not only adopted but the biological child of Aquarius and Scorpio.**

 **Strange ideas won't stop coming to me.**

 **Now, I can't really watch My Hero Academia due to not really having site sign ups and time, so I've seen very little. Still, I can't help but have a slight head cannon that after Aquarius's key was destroyed, the celestial plane knew it needed to balance out the zodiac. And what better way th** **an with the child of a zodiac?**

 **Do not plan on continuing. Just sharing yet another plot bunny up for adoption. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I have now posted a follow up. I have no idea if I'll do more, where it will go or what have you but here is a follow up.**

Izuku did his best to breathe after the nerve-racking test from Aizawa. He wasn't going to be expelled.

Kacchan didn't look to happy if his glare was any indication however. He had been against him even applying for UA being quirkless and all.

His stomach churned violently, slowly calming down. The calm after the storm he guessed. He took a deep breath and stayed away from Kacchan. The churning only seemed to grow worse while he was around Kacchan now.

He was never one for violence, but Kacchan just had a way of making him feel angry that no one else could as of late. In fact, everything seemed to be setting him off internally as of late. Was it something to do with the One for All quirk he had been given? He hoped not. After all this work to get a quirk, only to start turning out like Kacchan did after he got his? He didn't even want to think about it. He wasn't like Kacchan. He _wasn't._ He was Izuku Midoriya. A never giving up kind of guy.

He curled his lips into a smile at the thought. Never giving up. Keep moving on. That was how he lived his life, and nothing was going to change that. He'd overcome whatever was causing the internal churning.

* * *

Eighteen months. A year and a half was how long it took to finally find the missing baby. While not in a world the zodiacs were familiar with, the energy there could hold them far longer than that of Earthland. Or at least, it felt that way with how fast time moved in this realm. Scoripio didn't care though.

He could feel his and his wife's baby here. Their little guppy was finally going to come home. His face took on a wild grin at the thought of bringing the baby Aquarius to his mama to officially be named.

"So this is where he was brought?"

Scorpio cocked his head towards a sharply dressed Leo who appeared calm and collected.

"Yeah. You can feel him here too can't you? All that Celestial energy has just been lying dormant here."

"He's almost old enough to actually start using his powers."

"My little baby boy," Scorpio began to cry a little. Leo patted his back gently.

"At least it's easy to hold form here."

"Yeah. Wonder why though," Scorpio pondered as he took a deep and relaxing breath. The celestial energy from the young zodiac was growing rapidly. It would only be a matter of time before the flood gates opened and the raw power from his mother would pour forth. He only hoped that they would find him before his power came out to play.

Celestial beings had all recalled gaining their powers early within their existence. Long before their keys and stars became visible to Earthland or any other land. Just how long would it take their baby Aquarius to start showcasing his powers? Clearly soon, but that hardly told them how long they had to find him before things got messy.

Leo let out a mighty roar to the heavens above, alerting all celestials who were able to hear him, calling them to the ready to retrieve the youngest zodiac. The sun shivered ever so slightly it seemed by the king's declaration.

With great speed and determination, the two celestial beings began to scope out the island they felt the young celestial was hiding. Celestial energy flared out, beckoning to all that could sense him. Hopefully, it would be overwhelming to the youngest and he'd instinctively respond.

* * *

Izuku felt exhausted from Recovery Girl's healing. He didn't know why he was so tired when his finger was all that was broken. Perhaps it had something to do with the churning in his stomach.

It had only grown worse making his head feel like it was swimming. His ears were ringing and he could swear he heard something akin to Kacchan roaring out his rage. He let out a quiet groan and rubbed his forehead, futility attempting to drive away an oncoming headache. He kept moving though.

Aizawa-sensei said they were free to go after the little test, and he was more than ready to go home and crawl into bed. Maybe take a nice shower. Yeah, that sounded nice.

With the shower and bed in mind, he made his way off the campus and stumbled his way to the train station to go home. His body felt heavy and his throat began to feel dry. His feet felt like lead and his eyes were fighting to stay open.

"Young man are you alright?"

Izuku turned his head to see one of the security men standing next to him with a concerned look on his face. His skin was craggy with green markings. Usually, Izuku would try and figure out if his quirk was purely cosmetic or held some other purpose. Now however, the ringing in his ears grew worse and he about collapsed.

"Whoa! Kid easy," the man said grasping Izuku's shoulders. Izuku felt his head pound as his legs seemed to give out, feeling all too much like jelly. The man pulled out a walkie talkie and began calling in assistance. Tears began to pool in Izuku's eyes as pain shot through his legs.

"It's going to be okay. Is anyone here with you by chance? Someone we can call?"

Izuku's eyes rolled upward, fighting to remain awake and aware. It was concerning to say the least. Unfortunately, it wasn't the only situation at the station. A loud roar echoed through the station at a near deafening volume. People be gain to scream and run about, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"He's here."

Through the loud chaos of the station, the clear click-clacking of high quality new shoes cut through the noise. The steps were even and controlled, slow in comparison to the world's reaction of frightened chaos.

The station attendant held Izuku close as he no longer seemed conscious,or at least able to hold himself up. He looked around to see if his back up had arrived. His quirk was rather ill suited for getting someone to safety, especially if they weren't awake. What good would melting his body even be in this situation?

"There."

The voice was well controlled and curt. The voice of a man fresh from school. The station atendant turned to see a man with wild orange hair dressed rather smartly with a pair of tinted glasses on his face. His face was contorted into a cold expression, far from the panic held by others. His gaze landed on Izuku's form lying limply in his arms.

"Hand him over," the suited man growled.

"He-he's sick!" The atendant sputtered out.

"Exactly why you need to hand him over. We're here to take him home."

"We?"

"We are," a different and more sultry voice answered from behind making the atendant jump. A tail shot out and snatched Izuku from his arms.

"H-Hey!" he choked out when he finally saw the one who snatched the ill Izuku. He was a tan skinned man with half white, half red hair and was noticeably not wearing a shirt, but instead a strange sort of large collar. Attached to him was an impressively large and intimidating scorpion like tail, currently cradling the green haired boy. He was carefully deposited into the man's arms, the tail coiling protectively around the two.

"I'll wrap this up. Go no-"

"Just what is going on here?"

"Eh? Ah! Kamui Woods!"

"Get out of here Scorpio. I'll handle the twig."

"Kidnapping? Oh no you don't!" Kamui Woods rushed in towards the dual haired man using his quirk to shield himself from a mighty blow from the suited man giving orders. Nails far more like claws dug into the wood and held the wood based hero back for a moment when all logic seemed to disappear involving quirks.

A bright and intricate circle appeared out of nowhere beneath Scorpio as he held Izuku closer.

"It'll be fine son. You'll see," he whispered softly into his hair before vanishing entirely. The suited man disengaged his claws from Kamui's wooden quirk and gave a threatening grin.

"I would say, see you later, but I doubt we'll ever meet again."

"Wait! Stop you fiend!"

With a cocky smirk, the suited man vanished in an identical manner to Scorpio.

It was only after he disappeared that the news crews seemed to arrive on scene, having heard the commotion from the usual train riders.

* * *

Leo smiled upon entering the celestial realm. The sight of Scorpio holding and cooing at his, oddly young man looking baby boy. As it was he was curled up towards Scorpio's chest, taking in deep breaths of the energy he should have been immersed in since birth. His body flickering slightly, attempting to appear in its purest form rather than contort itself to the world's or perhaps, a master's standard.

"Aquarius is going to smother him," Leo chuckled.

"Don't I know it," Scorpio chuckled softly, not once taking his eyes off his son. Leo guided him back towards his and Aquarius's home so he could still watch his son and not crash into anything.

"Aw Leo look, he has my part."

Leo took a quick glance back to see what Scorpio meant. Half of the kid's messy dark green hair had turned impossibly lighter in a similar fashion to Scorpio. But rather than turning a pure white, it was a lighter sea green color, of a similar boldness to Aquarius's hair.

"Any bets on his tail color? If it's changed at all?"

"Sea green. It will still be sea green."

"Well, I'm sure we'll see it soon."

Scorpio hummed an affirmation of this and continued walking. Smaller celestial beings like Canis Minor noticed the two with the young flickering charge, and word spread like wild fire. It didn't change their pace though, as the young Aquarius constellation slowly began shifting into his natural form.

Thin gangly teenage arms shrank to pudgy toddler arms, his torso grew less lean and filled out with his natural baby fat shrinking in height as well. Even his head shrank a bit, but it was clear his eyes remained the same largeness. His legs twitched, not yet taking the shift. The boy gave a small whine and turned his head into his father's chest.

"I know it hurts baby, but everything is going to be alright. I'm sure spending time with your mama will help you feel better."

"So, you and Aquarius have any names for him?"

"We've kept it quiet for eighteen months Leo. I'm sure you can wait until my wife has our baby back in her arms."

Leo pouted at the comment. Scorpio merely chuckled as they entered his home.

"Aquarius babe, I have something for you."

"Darling!" Aquarius sang out, "What ever did you-"

Her next words were stolen straight from her throat when she saw her man holding who could only be their baby.

"You want to hold him babe?"

Aquarius shed rare tears of joy as she floated over and extracted her child from Scorpio's arms. It was then his legs spasmed and shifted into his own mermaid tail, the mark of the Aquarius constellation. But unlike his mother's aquamarine tail, his was dark green with lighter sea green stripes. Among his fins were thin and somewhat long spikes that moved with his tail. A warm smile spread on her face and she leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

"He's gotten so big."

"Mmhm. He's as cute as his mama," Scorpio added, wrapping his own arms around Aquarius.

"Well I think he's as handsome as his father," she said turning her head and kissing Scorpio on the cheek.

"So, since I was with Scorpio when we found him, does this mean I get to be the godfather?" Leo gave a large grin, not even faltering when Aquarius's signature glare appeared.

"You can damn well wait until we officially introduce him."

"Alright, fine. But you need to officially introduce him soon. I think we've all waited to long to meet the little fella."

"Don't worry, we will. But give us a few days. We need to bond with our baby."

"Fair enough. I'll leave you two love birds to it."

 **Celestial spirits have shown to change forms based on their masters desires. Given he's in another world, his body ages under the assumption of the world. With limits given that as a Celestial spirit, he is still very much a baby.**

 **Kacchan was born April 20 making him a Taurus just missing the fire zodiac Aires. Izuku, by this world's standard, was "born" July 15 technically making him a Cancer. Just more useless info.**

 **"The people born under Aquarius are humanitarian and are intent on making the world a better place for everyone around. These are philosophers and visionary souls who keeps thinking about the betterment of the world in general. These people are sensitive and even vulnerable. Despite being surrounded by many, in reality these are lonely people. They rarely have what can be called close people. These people however are often associated with lot of organizations, clubs etc. having too little friends in the true sense of the term, they love those that are there for them.**

 **Aquarius Zodiac sign of the water bearer is symbolic of their sign actually. Just as the water is a precious gift brought forward, in the same manner these people also bring forth their thoughts and views to this world.**

 **Aquarius is ruled by the powerful Saturn and Uranus. The combination powers of these two planets are pretty strong. They turn out to be extremely good communicators as long as the communication and topics are within the mental realm of their own.**

 **The Aquarius born people are intelligent and quick witted. They have an unusual capacity of picking up things real fast and are innately curious about everything around them. However these are also reasons which destroy their power of concentrating on a certain thing for long." From** www . 123newyear zodiac - signs / aquarius . html

 **And for something funny, Aizawa Shota was born November 8th making him a Scorpio.**

 **And as for Izuku's tail, it is based off the scorpion fish.**

 **While I did not plan on adding, I figured a "small" follow up might not be so bad. Still an adoptable concept I guess. Or maybe I'll add more. Only time will tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

Inko waited anxiously by the door for her son.

It was Izuku's first day at school but it seemed like he was taking too long to get home.

She wondered if she should have talked to Mitsuki and made sure Katsuki walked with Izuku home. She knew things were rough between their boys, but perhaps it would be safer or at least bring Izuku home sooner.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. Her blood grew cold not expecting anyone but her son who would have just walked in. She approached it and opened it with caution and curiosity. Seeing the wooden mask of Kamui's Woods had her in awe and on edge.

"Kamui Woods? Can-Can I help you?"

"Are you Midoriya Inko?"

"Why? I mean, I am."

"May I come in?"

"Oh um, of course."

She let the wood based hero inside and sat at the table with him taking a seat stiffly.

"You know, my son loves heroes. He has so many notebooks on heroes. I think he has one on you," she began to ramble.

"Your son, is this him?" Kamui's asked as he pulled out a picture of a dark green haired and freckled boy.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

The eyes of the wooden hero looked down.

"By all means, the police should be telling you this-"

"Telling me what's? Is something wrong? Did something happen to my son?" She began to tear up at the thought.

"Your son has been kidnapped."

Inko wept at the news.

"I'm sorry. I tried to save him."

"You saw him get taken?" she choked out.

"Yes."

Inko's tears flowed faster with his answer.

* * *

Aquarius squeed over the tiny yawn coming from the tiny Aquarius in her arms. She peppered kisses all over his face as she slid off the too large clothing from his tiny frame. Checking him over as he began to wake up, she searched for any abnormalities from extended exposure to another realm.

"There there baby, Feeling better?"

Izuku opened his eyes and stared at the Celestial beauty.

"My precious sea glass guppy. Did you have a nice nap?" She brushed a few wild curls from his face making him squirm a bit.

"None of that now. Darling? Is the food ready?"

"It sure is babe," Scorpio answered walking into room, "Hey little man, I see you're awake now."

Izuku stared at the dual haired man and saw his unique tail. Some kind of quirk maybe? Wait, where was he? And who were they? And awake? What happened?

"Who're you?" He asked, jumping as he heard his voice squeak out abnormally high and young sounding. Aquarius turned to face Scorpio slightly, looking saddened. Scorpio gave a sad smile and looked back at Izuku.

"We're your parents."

"Nuh uh!" Izuku answered childishly, "My mama Inko."

Aquarius looked equally heart broken and enraged at his statement, even as he was held in her arms. Scorpio pulled the little guppy from his wife and held him close to his chest.

It was in the shifting movement Izuku took notice of his new appendage and screamed.

"My-my legs! Where my legs?!" He cried out, tears already beginning to pool in his eyes as he stared at the strange long fish tail.

"It's okay guppy. It's natural, see," he said gesturing to Aquarius. Izuku looked back at her and noticed her own long and extravagant fish tail.

"Fish?"

Scorpio snorted and Aquarius looked mildly flustered.

"Now be nice little guppy. You take after her."

"Not guppy. I Izuku."

Izuku scowled at himself for his language. Why was it so hard to get his words out?

Aquarius bristled at the name.

"Who gave you the name?" she asked with slight iciness.

"Mama and... Papa," he said ending softly. Scorpio raised a brow at the hesitation of a male relative. Did this figure hurt his little guppy?

"Well, I know we didn't give you the name. But if it makes you feel better, we can call you Izuku."

Aquarius sent Scorpio a glare, something few had ever seen.

"But you also have to accept the name we give you."

"Why? Who you?"

Scorpio grinned and carried Izuku towards to a mirror. Aquarius followed as Izuku was shown his reflection. Now fully seeing his hair, body and even age having shifted, he couldn't deny the similarities between himself and the two who were oddly claiming to be his parents. The part color in his hair, the shade near matching the mermaid.

"We're your parents. Your birth parents," Scorpio answered, gently carding his soft curly hair back, "We've been searching for you everywhere baby."

"Not a baby. I fifteen."

Aquarius chuckled at the tiny spirit.

"I see. Time moved differently. You think you're older than you are."

"Huh?"

"Also explains why you speak so well."

"Eh?"

"Guppy, you're eighteen months old."

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"A UA student was kidnapped."

"A first year-"

"-Kamui Woods-"

"-closed the station for investigation."

" _All Might_ showed up."

Bakugo Katsuki was pissed. Not because he was going to be late for class. Not because the station was closed. No, he was pissed because there had been been the kidnapping of _Deku_ of all people. Was he just some kind of trouble magnet or something? First the slime guy almost a year ago and now this?

And who would want to take Deku anyway? It only led to Auntie Inko calling and crying to his mother. And raising his rage. He was one train ahead. He could have been there. He could have bashed some heads and shown Deku who the real hero was. But instead, he had missed it and Deku was fucking missing.

And he just knew it would be the talk of the school. And in class because who could ignore the empty seat? He was not looking forward to it.

Because _somehow_ Deku had friends who gravitated towards him and it was clear as day they fucking knew one another. Those extras would be asking him what he knew.

Like hell he was going to tell them anything. Damn extras didn't deserve to know what Auntie Inko had told his mother. He'd be the one who would find and fight the damned assholes who led to her crying. Not them.

* * *

"Am not!"

"You are. You can ask the other zodiacs and they'll tell you too."

"Zo-di-acs?"

"Yeah. Like I'm Scorpio, and your mom here was Aquarius."

"Was?"

"Well, I still am Aquarius. But you're going to carry my title one day."

"Eh."

"No worries yet. You just need to enjoy yourself while you're still young," Scorpio intervened, "One step at a time."

"But I got no feet."

Scorpio gave his wife a look.

"C'mon guppy. It's time I show you how to swim through the air."

Taking Izuku's hands, she began his first lesson on how to use his tail.

* * *

Toshinori Yagi was tense.

He had been thrilled Izuku had passed Aizawa's test and would actually begin to learn at UA. It made him happier than he had been in awhile.

Then came the news from the station. A boy had been kidnapped. Not just any boy, though any kidnapping was terrible, but his successor. And by unknown villains to boot. Could they be working for All For One?

No, it seemed unlikely. Despite having quite extraordinary quirks, Kamui Woods had described one of them acting intimately with him. Holding him gently and even kissing him on his brow.

Perhaps contracted from his father?

Or was it something else?

Whatever the case, he would find Izuku and bring him back home.

And considering Kamui Woods had let the heinous villains slip through his wooden grasp, he had no doubt he would have help from him.

At least they had an alias of one of the men. The dual haired man with a tail based quirk it seemed went by Scorpio. All too similar to the zodiac so many young people were interested in.

* * *

All for One watched the news with moderate interest. Better to know the enemy before facing them. He had been mildly surprised to hear of a kidnapping, especially of a young UA student.

But what peaked his interest was the fact All Might showed up after the fact, appearing quite tense. He remained silent, but recognized whoever this child was, there appeared to be a more... _Personal_ connection with the Number one hero who held One for All.

Perhaps some successor to follow?

He couldn't have that. It was his brother's quirk they were passing around. It was tarnishing his very memory to let it continue. It did raise a question however, who had kidnapped the child? It was not a criminal he knew, most villains were hardly subtle with their quirks. Or, they were near invisible. Whoever took All Might's little successor was neither extreme.

They were an unknown variable.

And while it could be vaguely amusing, unknown variables often times led to problems. He would need to find out just who were the ones bold enough to kidnap a child favored by All Might (even if they were unaware) and easily able to escape the rising Kamui Woods.

* * *

Hidden and scuffed on the side of the road, a lone and slightly worn key lay abandoned and ignored. Pulsing with energy beyond the world it lay, awaiting an owner to come and claim it.

 **So now a reaction. And a key. But where is the key? Who will get the key? Which world is it even in?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... Another update. So yeah...**

Aizawa had better things to do than worry about missing students. Well, one missing student. It was what he told himself as he kept his eyes open and his ears listening to any hint of the green haired child's location. Too much had happened within the past twenty four hours. First Izuku was kidnapped after the first day at UA, and then the break in from the reporters.

He didn't believe in coincidences. But logically the breakin should have happened before the kidnapping.

Unless there was something worse to come.

If a group found out about All Might's quirk and his connection to the hero... He rubbed his eyes in irritation.

He wasn't paid enough for this insanity. Pulling his hand from his eyes, something shimmery caught his eye.

Normally he would ignore it. Shiny objects like coins or toys were often strewn about and abandoned in the areas he fought. Dark abandoned alleys with trash littered meant he had other things to focus on. But laying in a puddle on the side of the road was a fancy looking key.

It should have been easy to ignore or overlook. But it was strange. For one, it hasn't rained in a few days, there shouldn't have been a puddle. Two, the key looked scuffed, water should have cleaned it up a bit.

Impulsively, he picked up the key. Looking closer, he noted it was golden in color. Only in color though. There was something odd about the texture. He didn't own gold, but he caught enough petty and greedy criminals who would go after it to be able to know what gold felt like. Or well done imitations. But the key's material felt harder than gold. And unlike gold, it almost instantly warmed up in his hand. He gave it a quick rub with his thumb, removing some of the scuff marks. A wave like pattern appeared that seemed familiar but he couldn't recall what it was.

He'd have to look into later. Absent mindedly, he slipped the key into his pocket. He noted the warmth still evident and seeping through his clothes.

With the odd key pocketed away, he continued with his patrol. He couldn't spend all this time pondering a key when he had criminals to hunt down and a class field trip to prepare for.

* * *

"Stowp waughing," Izuku whined as he "swam" to Scorpio from Aquarius's side.

"But you look so adorable my little guppy," Aquarius cooed as Izuku over used his tail's movement to reach Scorpio. Izuku gave a huffy whine at the nickname but didn't complain. Baby fish were guppies weren't they? And as much as he was surprised, he kind of was stuck as a toddler fish combination. Guppy wouldn't have been too far off.

"Almost little man," Scorpio encouraged. When Izuku got close enough, Scorpio's arms went under Izuku's arms and pulled him into his chest, "Good job. Getting the hang of your fins pretty quickly. Looks like you might get to have an outing soon to meet the other Zodiacs." With that declaration, he planted a playful kiss on Izuku's nose. Izuku rubbed his nose and gave Scorpio a questioning look.

"Zodiacs?"

"Mmhm."

"But that's for another day. We deserve to have some time to ourselves now that we have you back home." Aquarius floated over and wrapped her arms around Scorpio and Izuku. Scorpio grinned and wrapped his tail lovingly around his Aquarius. He planted a kiss on her lips and Izuku looked away, his face aflame. He heard chuckles rumbling from Scorpio's chest and before he knew it, both Scorpio and Aquarius were peppering kisses on his face tickling him. Laughter peeled out of him, encouraging the older celestial spirits. His tail flipped around instead of little legs. Something he still hadn't gotten used to. Granted, it hadn't even been a day since he had gotten the tail so it made sense.

Suddenly, as Aquarius and Scorpio continued to give their parental affection, Izuku felt a sharp feeling in his gut. Not an unpleasant one. But an urgent feeling. He needed to be somewhere.

He _needed_ to get there. Never mind he didn't know where was or how to. He was going to. Right _now._

* * *

Eraserhead grunted as he continued fighting the villains who decided to try and attack his students. Despite his dry eye and injuries, he would keep going on until the villains were defeated or he was dead. The former hopefully. But with the way things were going, he wouldn't be horribly surprised to the contrary. Fear from those he was trying to protect, and laughter from the psychotic villain.

He ached everywhere and his uniform had been torn, having small odds and ends from his pockets among the rubble of the building. He activated his quirk once more and just trying to hold off the inevitable.

His eyes grew more and more irritated. Sweat poured from his face and dripped to the ground. One drop hitting something metallic. He didn't avert his eyes from his target even as he silently pleaded for back up to arrive soon.

He had heard of destiny knocking, but what happens when you hear a doorbell from nowhere?

Light enveloped the room as an intricate circle appeared between the villains and heroes. Then, there was possibly the most baffling thing occurring within the past 48 hours.

There, floating innocently was a small boy with a striped green fish tail. Hair wild and curly, distinctly darker on one side than the other.

"New player? What kind of a joke is this?" Tomura cackled, " _Eraserhead?_ "

"Eraserhe-?" The small fish boy began and whipped his head around to see who Tomura was referring to. Eraserhead's eyes widened seeing a shockingly familiar if not younger face.

"Sensei?" the young boy whimpered out. Tears pooled in his eyes taking in all the injuries, "Huwrt?"

"Pft. Not for long. He'll be dead soon."

The boy turned to face Tomura, his eyes overflowing with tears.

"You... You meanie!" he screeched. His tears poured out fiercer than any river, shooting out towards Tomura. Sharp whips of water overflowed the room in a violent display, destroying half the room and nearly drowning the villains his tears had pinned.

"No huwrt sensei!" he cried out, tears still pouring from his face. Not of sadness but of unadulterated rage. The rage of a true water bearer.

 **So Eraserhead has the key. I thought it would be funny having a Scorpio get the Aquarius key. But I also debated Katsuki, for shared past and a few other characters. Heck, I even debated Tomura. However... This is the version I went with... Or course, creative liberties can be taken to anyone who wants to use the idea...**

 **And yes, Eraserhead's sweat was the water that activated Izuku's key. And Izuku doesn't have anything to carry water yet so his infamous water works became his water attack.**

 **And ha know, I know people like this idea, but from here, I really don't know what to do with it, so here is where I end.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ice cold fear gripped around Tomura's heart as the salty water receded so he could breath. What kind of a cheat was this? As he gasped for air, he glared at the teary eyed child. It wasn't fair that heroes could use someone so young to _fight_ for them.

What made them any better?! How dare they say they were better than them when they went as far as using babies to fight. Oh well, perhaps the baby's corpse would be the best way to get their point across since All Might wasn't there. No, infants dying would rally people against them. They would need to take the baby away then...

* * *

"Baby?"

"Oh god where?!"

"Summoned-?"

* * *

"Hisashi my man, how much longer?"

"Quiet. I need to focus."

A muscular and well trimmed man rolled his eyes at the curly green haired man.

"Hisashi. You know this isn't going to bring your son back."

"I have to try. I can feel the zodiacs coming here. I'm running out of time before Inko finds out that he isn't our son."

"And what will you do? Even if by some miracle you can bring your son back, your wife raised the kid."

"I have got try. I made a promise I would take care of him. That we would be a family Orion."

The muscular man now dubbed Orion sighed. As the Hunter constellation, he understood needing to achieve a specific goal. But even he knew it was futile to try and bring back a person who was never even born alive.

It was a shame Hisashi was driving himself mad over this. And contractually bound to him, made things even more difficult.

He could recall the cruelest mission from Hisashi easily. Upon finding out from the nurses his son had been still born, he had told Orion to hunt and retrieve an infant to mascarade as his own flesh and blood child. Someone strong who would live until Husashi could find someone to heal the dead.

Nevermind that the infant in question was long sense dead and at this point, couldn't be feasibly brought back.

The sooner Hisashi accepted this, the sooner he could start fixing the mess between him and the zodiacs.

* * *

Izuku watched with watery eyes as the man covered in hands stood up. His face turned toward Izuku's floating form.

"Go 'way meanie!"

"Midoriya?"

"Hai sensei?" Izuku asked adorably. His green eyes momentarily shifting towards his school teacher. His eyes were shimmering with fresh tears ready to spill at a moment's notice. In fact some were already spilling down his cheeks.

"Nomu. Grab the little fishy."

Izuku felt a presence approach. Turning his head he saw a large creature with an exposed brain lumbering over him. Fear tore through him as he let out a feared scream, tears pouring out rapidly trying to force the thing back. It moved perhaps an inch or two before grabbing his arms tightly. "Stop! Lemme go! _Help!_ "

* * *

A zodiac's cry is powerful. When one suffers gratefully the others can feel their need for help. Sharing an owner makes it easier to hear. But when one is focused on above the others, it is hardly a challenge to find them.

Ever meek and always listening, Aires and Virgo heard the wailing screech. Virgo sent a buzz to her key holder Lucy Heartfilia alerting her she wouldn't be available. Aires did as well and allowed Virgo to pull her through into the realm they heard the screech.

Their traditional ring chimed out as they entered a battlefield. Aires nearly cried as she saw a small merboy held in the grasp if some large brutish demonic looking being.

Virgo held a stoic expression. Her tiny lithe form shifted into a larger more "gorilla" like form. She wasted no time in beginning her assault. Creating pit holes below to throw off it's balance as Aires puffed up her wool to wrap around the young Merboy and the man she noted to be holding his key.

"I'm sorry to do this," Aires muttered with her own watery voice. The wool was thick and warm and expanded at a rapid rate to restrain everyone in the room sans Virgo.

A man of smoke slipped through the wool doing his best to avoid being captured. A man covered in hands called out from the thick wool, "Dammit! Nomu get us out of this!"

The man attempted to grasp the wool in his hands only for it to seemingly slip through his fingers. The beast now known as Nomu released Izuku in order to free its' master. Izuku felt soft hands grab him and pull him away from the beast.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure big brother will show up soon with reinforcements," the larger gorilla looking woman said. Izuku blinked in confusion when a chorus of bells sounded all too similar to when the two appeared.

"Aires? Are you with the little Aquarius?" Leo roared into the wool.

"Shimura, It may be best for us to strike at a later date. Their reinforcements are not who we planned.

"Fine. Grab the Nomu and get us out," Shimura growled. The smoke man worked wuickly teleporting the Nomu out of the wool and back to base, before grabbing Shimura.

"Don't think this is the last you'll see us."

With the ominous message and the end of the major onslaught, Aires began to reign in her wool.

"Oh dear, that was terrifying," Aires mumbled into her wooly collar.

"The young master seems alright," the large Virgo commented as she shifted into a more petite and child friendly form. Her usual cuffs and chains replaced with lacy bands. "The young master's master seems hurt though."

"Sensei huwt! Gotta help sensei!"

"Aires! Virgo! Little Aquarius!"

"Big Brother! You came."

"Of course we did. What happened here?"

"Baby here was attacked. He and his master."

"Loooook. Is that Aquarius's baby?" Taurus voice asked.

"It would appear as though he has been found," Sagittarius commented.

"Look, more extras who need smashing."

The young merboy's eyes widened and he called out at the top of his lungs "KACCHAN!"

 **More chapters... I guess. So, dad has the Orion key and is a bit of a wackado thinking he could bring his dead infant son back. Poor Izuku is just a substitute.**

 **As for Virgo and Aires, they are quick to react and wouldn't quite know that The little guppy had been brought back at all.**

 **No ideas where this is going or if any more will be added as always...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fight scenes are the bane of my writing existence.**

 **Higher T for Katsuki's mouth and thought process. Because let's face it, his mouth needs a good cleaning.**

Fierce red eyes glared. Ears rang from constant explosions and heart pumping loudly along side.

All seemed unimportant with the young cry of "Kacchan!"

Katsuki Bakugo felt his lips curl back into a snarl. His eyes were locked on the foriegn individuals who must've been more villains. More specifically, on the small strange fish child in some prissy pink haired maid's arms.

There was no doubt in his mind however, the all too familiar sad cry of Auntie Inko's child and his childhood friend. Who else had those large waterfall making eyes besides Deku and Auntie Inko? He didn't know why he looked like a baby fish person, but he'd explode the answers out of them.

"Drop him you fuckers! And DIIIEEEEE!" he roared sending a powerful explosion towards them. Izuku felt tears both of joy and fear at his friend and the explosion hurtling towards him. Gentle hands tightened around him and suddenly the world became a blur. His head grew dizzy and he instinctually tucked his head into the chest of the woman who was holding him.

Soon the feeling stopped and he opened his eyes. His face flushed scarlet, realizing he had put his head on the maid dressed woman's breasts.

"Ah!" he squeaked. His tiny hands flew to his face to cover his eyes.

"There there young master. Everything will be alright," the woman commented in a comforting yet flat tone.

Izuku heard the scuffle and fighting from strangers and his classmates and lowered his hands. He looked over to the where the noise was coming from to see Kacchan attempting to land an explosion on a smartly dressed man with golden orange hair. An odd man dressed as a horse was firing arrows at a few of the students Izuku barely recognized from a few hours ago.

A few hours ago? Shouldn't it be dark and everyone at home?

He would have to think about it later.

A loud mooing roar shook the ground as a tall and impresively muscular bull man swung a massive axe towards Eraserhead. Izuku squirmed, a strong feeling growing in his chest to stop the bull from hurting Aizawa sensei. His eyes were watery and he felt immense pressure building.

"Stop! Stop it! STOP!" he screamed. Violent torrents poured from his eyes. Rapids cracking concreate and pushing anyone he swept in the waves back, seperating everyone. His torrents didn't last long as his tears tappered down to small waterfalls to cascade down his round cheeks.

"Stop it," Izuku sniffled. He felt a gentle hand pat his head in a comforting manner. He didn't want to be comforted. He needed to make sure everyone was okay. He was a hero in training after all. What would All Might say if he didn't try? He felt his muscles tighten in a familiar manner beneath his skin.

He needed to help them. And with All Might's gift of One for all, he would do all he could. Small green sparks danced across his arms as he pulled the tiny limbs away from the woman holding him. With the energy in his arms, he pushed away from the woman. He yelped in pain as he broke free. His tail thrashed about trying to propell him foreward.

He felt a slick snap as his scaly tail split into two skinny legs. Black slacks seemed to appear out of thin air covering them, and bright red shoes came with his feet. His body stretched to a more familiar form, returning to his teen form sans shirt. His arms turning a hideous shade of purple, hanging limply at his sides and clearly broken. Still, he charged forth, ready to assist his classmates and teacher in any way he could.

His legs burned with a powered strain. He darted foreward and stopped between his sensei and the bull man's axe.

A loud and echoing moo made his ear pop as the axe stopped mere centimeters from his face. His eyes were wide with fear as he stared into the startled face of the bull man.

"Whooooooaa! Where did yooou come from little fella?"

The bull's nostrils flared and a sharp inhale pulled on his hair and his badly hurt sensei. The bull's eyes widened in shock.

"Baby Aquarius?"

He could smell it all over the kid, but the little merboy was nowhere to be found.

" ** _Have no fear! For I am here!_ "**

"All Might?!" Izuku called out instinctively. The blade that was once so close to cleaving his sensei, was pulled menacingly in front of him and Aizawa. The bull man turned to stare down the number one hero All Might. Izuku felt his breath escape seeing All Might stand tall, his face void of iconic smile.

"I don't know whoooooo you are, but yooooou can leave."

" _ **Stand back students. I will handle this."**_

All Might pulled his arm back and charged the bull. He threw a powerful punch, aiming to knock the bull down. Quick as a whip, the bull's axe moved to block the punch. All Might's fist made contact with the metal and an explosive ringing of metal chorused through the air as the metal was dented. Muscles bulging, the ax was swung, pushing All Might back about ten meters.

"Tough guy huh? Let's see how you doooooo!"

Izuku watched in amazement as All Might began to fight against the ax wielding foe. All Might throwing his all into the punches only for them to be blocked by the large ax.

"Oh dear," a softer voice spoke behind Aizawa. Before Izuku could see who spoke, thick fluffy wool wrapped around his person. He could make out Aizawa cursing as he was most likely caught as well.

"I'm sorry," the voice spoke again, clearly female. "We don't mean any harm."

Izuku could feel the wool pull him bawkwards and away from the fray.

He squirmed until he crashed into another, decidedly male body.

"Midoriya?"

"Aizawa sensei?"

"Where have you been?" He questioned as he hang limply. Izuku felt his eyes tear up seeing his teacher so badly beaten.

"I-I don't know exactly. Aizawa sensei what's going on?"

Aizawa looked him over, his face clearly badly hurt from his encounter with whatever it was he was facing when Izuku was pulled back to his teacher.

"You-You're tail. It's gone," a familar enough, soft voice squeaked. Aizawa cocked his eyes over towards the voice as Izuku turned his head towards the demure, pink haired horned girl. A low rumble around them made her squeak.

"It's not safe here. Don't w-worry. I'll get you to safety."

"Wait! My classmates! They're in trouble! There's this bull- and some guy dressed as a horse-!"

"Th-Those a-are friends of yours? Oh dear. Erm, Virgo?"

Izuku would have jumped if he could when the pink haired maid popped out of the ground like a daisy.

"You called?"

"I-it would seem that th-those children are c-comrades of l-little Aquarius."

Aizawa looked over to Izuku.

"What is she talking about?" he asked in a dark tone. Izuku's face paled and he looked away from his teacher.

"C-Can we talk about this later?"

"I'll go alert big brother," Virgo curtsied to Aires. With a pirouette she drilled back into the ground.

"D-don't worry. E-Everything sh-should calm d-down soon."

* * *

Leo jumped over Taurus's shoulder and took a swipe at the impressive man who had arrived to the fight. Leo didn't hesitate to attack upon noticing his punches were able to damage Taurus's infamous axe.

His lips curled back in a snarl, tensing as he sent out his signature Regalus Impact.

Aires and Virgo could handle securing the poor baby Zodiac while Sagitarius kept others back with a volley of well timed arrows.

He didn't know how the baby ended up back in the realm they had rescued him from, but the answer would have to wait until he put the large and dangerous brute down. Children like the ones he Sagitarious was dealing with-

"DIIIIEEEEEEE!"

-were nothing to worry about. Heck, if it were only the children, it would be all to similar to a fight in Fairy Tail.

But this incredibly muscular man had a smiliar dangerous strength to Jura or Laxus. His raw physique was similar in majesty to Taurus. But he wasn't going to let that overwhelm them.

* * *

Virgo reentered the Celestial realm and tore through with great vigor. Her dainty feet carried her quickly to one of the most powerful and influential spirits in the realm. Her laser focus would not be broken as she zipped past the home of Aquarius and Scorpio.

She missed the tall and tan scorpian zodiac who noticed her passing by. With a kiss on the cheek to Aquarius he chased after the maiden constellation.

Virgo wasted no time before parking in front of the meditating and imposing Capricorn.

"Capricorn. I believe we require your assistance."

"Virgo, what have I told you about interrupting my meditation?"

"That I would suffer severe punishment," she said with a hint of glee in her tone. Capricorn hummed and looked her in the eye.

"This better be important. I already know that you, Aires, Sagiterious, Leo, and Taurus have already sent a message to Miss Lucy alerting her you would not be available. What could you possibly need me for?"

"There seems to have been an attack where the baby Aquarius and his young master are. Only, it seems as though the ones we are fighting with now aren't enemies."

"I see. That is problematic," he stated as he stood from his meditation position.

"Punishment~?"

Capricorn paid no heed to her question.

"Is that where everyone is?"

"Yes. Leo mentioned that the baby Aquarius was found there."

"And you wish for me to stop the fighting," he dryly added. "Very well. If Miss Lucy is to call though, I will leave."

The two left together, with Scorpio quick to follow.

* * *

Despite students having to jump around to avoid Sagittarius's arrows, they were still able to get glimpses of the fight between Leo and Taurus against the number one hero All Might. Many of the students were hoping help would arrive soon and that their teacher and their missing classmate Midoriya who had miraculously appeared and now was trapped in a web of wool.

"Die horse fucker!"

Granted, there were exceptions.

"I cannot allow you to pass," Sagittarius called out with confidence. He fired another arrow into the air, barely nicking Katsuki's arm. A feral expression grew on his face as he was kept from the main battle and the trap area. He didn't like being beaten. He didn't like being kept from the fray.

The horse dressed archer's eyes widened as he jumped backed, narrowly avoiding a cage of cement appearing from below.

"The teachers!" Kirishima yelled, thrilled the teachers had arrived to the wild party.

Cementoss, Midnight, Present Mic were up front with Snipe a little further back. A loud doorbell rang through the air surprising the new arrivals as a new individual appeared between the brawling All Might and the celestial duo. All Might's powerful fist was grabbed by a large and fury hand of a well dressed Capricorn, as was the wrist of Leo grabbed in the other hand.

"Enough!"

He pushed both back in a display of exemplary strength. His dark glasses glinted in the light as he took in his surroundings as Virgo stopped Taurus from attacking.

With great strength he held onto the number one hero and the King of the Zodiacs.

"Does any one want to offer an explanation as to what is going on? Or should I speak with Miss Lucy?"

Taurus and Leo paled slightly at the threat of calling the Light of Fairy Tail and their master. He lessened his grip on Leo who took a few steps back. His eyes fell towards All Might.

"If I let go, will you stop attacking? I doubt our fighting would be any good for the young one. Or rather, anyone here."

" ** _Will you desist in attacking as well?_ " **All Might questioned.

"We will only act in self defence and defence of our own," he responded nuetrally. He tilted his head towards Sagiterious who eagerly made his way over, avoiding the volley of attacks from other heroes. Virgo popped out of the ground near the fluffy wool that trapped the teacher of 1A.

"You may bring out little Aquarius and his master. Big brother and Capricorn are here."

" **Stand down,"** All Might told the other heroes. They tensed at the demand of the number one hero, but after seeing some one appear out of thin air and stop one of All Might's punches, they were hesitant to just run into the quieted fray. The bundled wool began to shrink as Virgo darted in. Katsuki was ready to rush in to the building. He knew that somewhere in there, Deku was there. He could feel his hands sparking with the thrill and need to fight. To get Deku's sorry ass back to Auntie Inko.

It felt like hours, when in reality only minutes had passed when Virgo came out of the building, carrying a hurt and disgruntled looking Aizawa out of the building. A deadpan expression on both of their faces. Soon after, a wool carriage of sorts floated out, carrying an injured, shirtless, teenage Izuku, followed by a blushing Aires.

"Big brother, I have baby Aquarius's master," Virgo stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Eraserhead," Midnight quickly quipped, her whip in hand and a slight perverted gleam in her eye, "Whose master are you?"

Aizawa glared at Midnight, exhaustion not quite trumping his pain and irritation. Leo tensed slightly and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh Scorpio and Aquarius are not going to like that. He's too young..."

"He is quite young to have a contract," Sagittarius commented.

" **Young Midoriya!** "

"All Might!" Izuku called out, wincing slightly at the pain in his arms. Katsuki's eyes narrowed into a fiercer glare.

All Might hadn't met Izuku. He disappeared after the first day of class and never met him for the battle training. True he had shown up at the scene after the fact, but they never met. And where was Deku's stutter meeting the number one hero and his idol?

"You know baby Aquarius?" Leo questioned All Might.

"Wait, _that's_ baby Aquarius?!" Taurus cried out in confusion, "I thought he was a little merboy!"

Virgo's unsettling gaze fell over to Taurus and blankly stared at the minotaur.

"Oh," he said blankly. His eyes then widened in revelation, "Oh!" Then he realized that to the other zodiacs, the answer was rather obvious. "Oh..."

Katsuki's notorius short fuse felt lit once more as he wasn't making things explode, nor getting answers. He growled as he stepped forward, only a whip placed to his chest stopping him. While his pride said he could fight and get past Midnight, he was going to be a hero, and there was no way in hell he was going to get himself expelled.

Despite the chaos, with Capricorn's intervention, it appeared things were settling down when another doorbell sound chimed through the air, right near Aires. Aires jumped slightly as the tanned Scorpio appeared. A fierce and protective glare marring his usual charming and playful face.

"Aires," he spoke in a clear voice that easily carried despite the lower decible. His tail extended towards Izuku. The heroes and Katsuki were ready to pounce on him as the Zodiacs were ready to defend. Aizawa just watched, unable to move as the tail gently lifted the teary eyed Izuku out from Aires' receding wool.

"Aw sh sh shhhh, easy now guppy," he spoke softly as his face eased into a calm and concerned appearance, "Everything is going to be okay. Daddy's here."

Katsuki's short fuse bruned away to nothing as he saw Deku being practically cradled by someone he could only think to as a half n' half Scorpian fucker. He charged forward his hands sparking as cementoss threw up a wall between Katsuki and the new man.

Scorpio ignored fhem in favor of looking over his son. He nuzzled his face unlike how a parent would normally interact with a teen, and more like treating him as a very young toddler.

"Your mother and I were so worried Aerglo."

"Aerglo?" Izuku questioned. A faint embarrassed bluch came to Scorpio's face.

"Oh right. We hadn't told you what we named you did we?" Izuku shook his head. What an exhausting day, with all the chaos, fighting, getting injured and dragger around, Izuku's eyes fluttered shut against his will. His body no longer fueled by adrenaline as he was gently held. Not even All Might's voice or Kacchan's screams could keep him awake any longer.

 **Aerglo- A natural glow of the night sky**

 **I thought it would be a sweet name for Izuku from Aquarius and Scorpio.**

 **As for All Might and the celestial spirits, one has nine generations of stockpiled energy, the other has multiple varied, well trained abilities usually only able to show so much based on the magic of their mage. Truly, I would love to see a fight between Capricorn and All Might.**

 **Don't know why I'm adding this. I had it written and decided why ever not? Better it be posted than to just gather virtual dust and never see the light of day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpio was watched by all as he focused on his little starlight. His large, watery sea green eyes, his thick and wild half bright and half dark curls, his few freckles adorned on his cheeks. Despite the tense situation, Izuku felt himself grow tired. A large yawn creeped from his lips as his eyes grew heavy. Scorpio's arms serving as a warm and comforting bed as he fell asleep. His face nuzzled into Scorpio's chest, smelling of stardust and desert spices. His eyes closed on their own accord as adrenaline fled from him. His eyes felt irritated from his rush of tears and he felt a desperate need to rest. It took almost no time at all for Izuku to fully fall asleep in his arms, utterly exhausted from being brought into battle and then dealing with the other people who seemed to be like him and his biological parents.

Katsuki glared at the half and half tailed man with all the rage he could muster. His teeth were bared at the man, his palms sparking despite the exhaustion from the major battle that had just occurred. How Izuku was here and some king of infant fish was nothing compared to the snuggling up he was doing to the scorpion-tailed fucker. He would have loved nothing more than to blast the shirtless fucker in the face and get Deku back to Auntie Inko.

The others were sizing one another up, only Capricorn and All Might holding the tentative standstill.

"Scorpio," Capricorn spoke in a clear tone that carried to everyone's ears, "Is he alright?"

The he in question was obvious. Scorpio's tail clenched instinctively around the small merchild.

"He's tired. And no doubt dehydrated. But I'm certain with some rest and plenty of water, he'll be fine."

" **Well, we are more than capable of accommodating young Midoriya in his recovery,** " All Might spoke with jovial confidence. Scorpio's eyes narrowed at the blond giant.

"My little star can recover just fine at home."

"You aren't taking one of my students again," a dry and exhausted voice stated. Attention was turned on the scruffy, ruffed up, and long haired teacher who had been cocooned in Aires wool during the battle. His red rimmed eyes were locked on Izuku, who began to squirm in Scorpio's hold.

"Who are you to keep him away from me?" Scorpio challenged. He was ready to fight for his son should he need to. And the man seemed undaunted by his appendage posing ready to strike.

"His teacher," he responded equally bland.

"His master," Virgo clarified in her monotone. No one looked comfortable with her wording, unaware of what she meant. Scorpio just looked at the hobo looking hero in defiance.

"Just because he has his key, doesn't mean he's made a contract. He's not his master," Scorpio defended, scowling at Eraserhead.

Eraserhead raised a brow and opened his hand a bit to reveal the key he had found not long ago.

"This key," he stated rather than asked.

"That's it," Leo replied, "If you would kindly hand it over-"

"The hell you fuckers talking about!?" Katsuki yelled, unable to contain his boiling rage. He was practically seething at the odd group surrounding the baby Izuku.

"Bakugo be quiet," Aizawa growled. His hair rose as he activated his quirk, not wanting to start another fight he was sure they had little chance of winning. If the defeat of the villains was any indication, these people were far more dangerous than any threat any hero in the group had ever faced. The volatile student could easily escalate the situation into something far more dangerous. He waited until he scoffed, turning his angry expression towards something in the distance instead. Aizawa's eyes went back to All Might, the number one hero who was struggling to hold onto his impressive physique.

"Midnight, get the students out of here."

Midnight's eyes narrowed but she acknowledged Aizawa's logic.

"Come on kids. Before I knock you out."

"But what about Aizawa-sensei and Deku?" someone, Aizawa wasn't sure who, asked.

"All Might will stay here," Aizawa grunted. At least then the students would be away from the chaos that was almost certain to occur.

"The hell-!" Bakugo yelled, only to be knocked out by Midnight. She threw him over her shoulder, the other students followed her warily, worried for their teacher. Only the Zodiacs, Aizawa, All Might and the sleepy Izuku. Aizawa turned his gaze back on Scorpio and Izuku.

"You mentioned a contract?"

"My guppy is too young to hold a contract."

"That's up to Midoriya isn't it? This is his key right?"

A high pitched whine came from Izuku's little form. His head turned and sleepy eyes opened towards Aizawa.

"Sensei?" he sighed sleepily. He reached his tiny hand out to Aizawa, and with a flash of light, the little guppy grew into his skinny teen self. Scorpio kept his arms around the drowzy boy, but green eyes were focused solely on Aizawa and the golden key in his hand.

"Midoriya, are you alright?"

Izuku's head fell slightly, before shooting back up, clearly trying to now stay awake.

"Sensei?" He tried to walk closer to Aizawa, only to be held back by Scorpio. His tired green eyes looked down at the arms restraining him and tiredly placed his hands on his arms. He tried to remove the arms that held him back.

" **Young Midoriya?** " All Might spoke in a loud but worried tone. Izuku's gaze made it's way to All Might. Then back to the arms holding him close. He focused the given energy of One for All through his arms and swiftly removed Scorpio's arms, pushing him backwards and stumbling forward towards his teacher. Aizawa rushed forward, just as did the other zodiacs and All Might.

It was All Might who reached him first, his time exhausted by the time he made it to Izuku. Unable to hold his muscular form, he shrank into a beanpole of a man.

Aires shrieked at his haggard appearance and Taurus baulked at the man who went toe to toe with him now looked like he could be blown over with by a gentle breeze, and gently holding Izuku in his skinny arms. His frail appearance and wild hair, paired with his piercing sunken blue eyes, holding the green haired, teen form of the baby Aquarius Zodiac made for an interesting sight.

"Sensei," Izuku repeated, his tired eyes focused on Aizawa who had not faltered in the sudden shift in appearance from All Might. He instead had used it to his advantage, ending up right in front of Izuku, and regretably in striking range of of Scorpio's tail.

The scorpion zodiac looked agitated, but didn't move as Izuku grabbed Aizawa's arm and hand holding the key. His eyes were blown wide and were red rimmed much like his teacher's.

"Sensei, I can still come to class?" he asked in the most innocent of voices.

Aizawa blinked.

"You haven't been expelled. You're still in class."

"I can still come?"

"I expect you to."

"Pr'mise?"

"You have my word."

Izuku sighed, relief bleeding through his tone and every fiber of his being. Aizawa nearly flinched at a strange jolt going through his body, coming from where he held the key.

A small grimace came to Capricorn's face.

"The young Aquarius has made a contract."

 **Another chapter. Huzzah. I'm getting mauled by plot bunnies I swear. So this exists.**


End file.
